Intimacy
by nanu107
Summary: Snippets.  The first months of their marriage.  Rated M just to be sure.
1. Chapter 1

**Intimacy**

Prompt 077: Lust

Author's Ramblings: Yes I might have already tried this prompt with Deyhra (I'll never know how she convince me to write that down) but been honest: That was just Deyhra using me as her USB to write some smut in English. So hopefully this will make it up to you guys. This is me, Nanu, not Deyhra. Although she did wanted to come in and make it… Let's change the subject alright?  
I hope you likey. Happy Writing!

She'd always wondered why lust had been such a bad thing back in her day.

Somehow Veronica could not bring herself to believe that the union between man and woman could ever be so… damning. After all it was the consummation of their feeling; the perfect harmony of souls in love, and the way of bearing children, and what could be more glorious than having a child out of her love for Balthazar, with Balthazar, of Balthazar. After all they were husband and wife, right?

She'd also wondered how some women, back then, could share their bodies with the men they were married, without love and by convenience. It would have grieved her to no end forcing herself to hand her body over to a stranger (or even to someone she knew) if there was no love between them. Merlin had once told her that Love grew between these couples, but it sometimes became nothing but mist over water. During the Sorcerer's War and then the battles against Morgana Veronica thought that consummating her relationship with Balthazar would be tragic; after all every time a couple did such things in books (and sometimes in reality) all turned to the worse. The couple usually lost the significant other, just remembering Tristan and Isolde was bad enough for her sending shivers and fears running up and down her spine.

It scared Veronica.

Yet she felt oddly attracted to consummate with Balthazar, and after done… They just were.

She'd never forget, mainly because of the sweetness he showed, and secondly because afterwards he kissed her and whispered sweet nothing to her ear and hair. Many had complimented her on her beauty, on the softness of her hair, the loveliness of her eyes, the pale skin. But when it came from Balthazar it meant something. It was the same used words, in lack of poetry, and probably maybe she'd heard more eloquence; but Balthazar's clumsiness, mixed with lust and love… Her laughter was the small gift Veronica could give him.

"So you find my poetry funny?"

"No, I find it loving. But you are so clumsy, my love."

"Ah." He answered, turning his eyes away, and then dropping a kiss over her naked shoulder.

It was only the beginning of more kisses.

Balthazar had become playful when he knew Veronica could take it. He would tease her to no end, make her blush in the oddest place by suggesting rather graphic thoughts, and then she would just redeem whatever he offered with one of her soft languid kisses.

She'd gotten her way with her kisses before, why not now?

So they were tangled in a mess of sheets and lust, kissing and caressing freely. Balthazar drawing deep moans of from her lips and encouraging her to continue them; his own movements slow and deep knowing that he could give her that ultimate release—

Suddenly he shifted them, his whole body moving as he brought her to kneel over him. Veronica blushed, deep read, and tried to conceal herself, embarrassed to be in such situation. "What are you doing?"

"Shh, shh." He said, lifting to kiss her, hands enveloping her waist. "I'll guide you."

"Balthazar?" She wanted to ask, but it came out as a sigh as his strong hands lifted her from him and then lowered her slowly, making her moan loud.

"Like that, see? Just… like tha… ah!" The moan he let out fueled Veronica and placing her hands over his chest she started moving, just as he'd shown her. Veronica has always been a quick study and to know she also held this power over him, like he did over her, well it made her smug, more confident. She went slow, not wanting to rush things, now understanding why her moans were so important for him to listen to enjoy them. She halted her movements, making him groan and dipped to kiss his full lips, now swollen because he'd been biting them too hard as she moved. "Veronica."

"Yes, beloved?"

He could only answer with a moan. His fingers flexed around her thighs nails slightly scrapping the soft surface as he begged for more. And she pleased him, allowing him release as he sometimes allowed hers. She'd figured he would drop back to bed, but instead he raised, hungry for deep kisses and roaming hands.

"You made love to me." He whispered, in such heartbroken conviction that made Veronica gasp, her legs and arms wrapping around his upper body and she kissed his lips, his nose and forehead and her cheek came to rest over his hair. "I love you."

"Oh, Balthazar." She said softly, fighting back tears. "My Balthazar."

"_Herr Mannelig herr Mannelig trolofven I mig, for det jag bjuder sa gerna, I kunnen val svara endast ja eller nej, om I viljen eller ej_" She'd been singing softly while trying to get the mixture of the cake right; Becky had mentioned that this Betty Crocker cakes were great, and when Veronica confessed that she was awful at baking it had surprised the young woman. She'd said Veronica couldn't mess this particular recipes, as long as she followed the instructions and got the right pans. So here she was, trying to get a cake batter ready before it got smeared all over the kitchen walls.

"I could listen to you sing all my life and never grow tired." Veronica jumped, and turned to see Balthazar standing on the doorway to the kitchen, hands in his pockets and looking at her with laughing eyes. Without his ring Veronica could not feel his presence, and so engrossed she was in the batter that she didn't hear him come upstairs from the store. He was smiling, sweetly, thing she was sure not many had seen and it made her smile as well.

"Can you stir this for me?" Asked Veronica, handing Balthazar a small jar of Betty Crocker frosting and a butter knife. Balthazar agreed, taking the items and placing them over the nearby sink, before dipping to kiss her lips.

"I could also watch you walk and cook all my life and would never complain."

"Really? Well I am not cooking for the rest of my life; I happen to have other things to do."

"You do?" He kissed her, wrapping his arms around her waist, as her batter covered hands tried to return the hug.

"I also need to fix the garden, clean and make sure you don't get in too many troubles with Dave." He hummed, kissing her again, this time deeper more suggestively pressing against her. "Balthazar." She murmured softly, as his hands started to lift the skirt of her short house dress.

"I love when you say my name like that." He growled against her lips.

"Like what?" He pulled hard at the woman's soft body, making her gasp hotly against his mouth. "_Balthazar_!"

"Like that." He growled again, making way towards the empty table, to set her over it. She couldn't touch him, because of the batter covering her hands, so Balthazar sucked the sweet concoction off the pale palms, making her moan in amazement. "I want you."

"We're in the kitchen." She moaned softly, making quick work of his shirt, as he did the same of her dress.

"Yes, and we are alone." He whispered hotly lowering her against the table's cold surface. She'd never felt more alive.

After wards Balthazar sat on the nearest chair sort of recovered and after covering up the necessary bits, as she gathered herself up, he took the jar of frosting opening the red lid, quickly getting into the task she'd given him earlier. Veronica continued cooking dinner, humming one of the many songs, aware that he was watching her.

They usually slept cuddling, but she'd gone to bed before him and he just dropped on his side, away from her and fell asleep. So in the middle of the night, when Veronica felt cold she turned to see Balthazar with his back to her, wrapped around himself. So she dropped back on the bed, dragging the discarded duvet over her, and him, when he suddenly snapped to a half sitting position. His eyes were still closed, his breathing deep.

"Veronica?" He asked suddenly, voice clear, making her turn in surprise.

"I'm here. Go back to sleep."

"Veronica." He repeated, dropping back to bed, shifting to lay down on his stomach, as his hand searched for hers. He found it under the warm duvet, close to her hip, his fingers laced with hers, and he settled down. Veronica smiled, capable of only wondering what things and horrors he had to go through wile carrying the Grimhold. The loneliness he must have overcome.

Veronica watched him sleep.

During her showers she'd wondered how it would feel to have Balthazar bathe beside her, and not in a sensual way, just bathing with the man she loved and enjoying a quiet moment together. The water was warm as she stood under it, pleasantly so, so she basked on the feeling of the running water against her skin. Back at the Keep it would have taken two maids to prepare her bath, and something like this shower was practically impossible, but once again she wasn't in her own time; she was in the year two thousand ten and she was a married woman. She chuckled when thoughts of her husband under the water attacking her full force.

Honestly if she wasn't sure as she was that he wore no ring she might had come to believe he'd placed some sort of charm for her to lust so much for him.

The water ran down her neck, as if caressing the pale skin, and her own hands made their way to her collarbone, caressing the skin there. She could imagine him, just cupping her hip with callused fingers, and making sure she wasn't too surprised or afraid of him as he neared her. Veronica would probably lean back, against is strong chest, and eyes closed allow him to wrap around her waist.

It was amazing how she could feel him, even when she was alone in the shower; his fingers softly massaging her curves and they lifted, then weighting her breasts to find them the perfect fit for his palms. Then his hand will lift, to turn her face to kiss her lips. And she would allow the sweet loving of his lips and hands. He would be so gentle, as he ever was, and fully return the kiss, wishing for him to continue. But her imagination always stopped there; nothing could rival what Balthazar could or would do next; not even her own caresses. And just the thought of doing that particular thing in the shower alone was to embarrassing.

No, not alone.

Balthazar was smooth, just like the water drenching her body, sliding over her skin with ease and comfort and, most specially, delight. To see his eyes, searching hers, as he touched her… Only imagining things sent rivulets of hunger through her entire body.

"Veronica?" The woman let out a startled yelp, stiffening and opening her eyes as her husband called her name from the door of the bathroom. She slid the fogged glass door open and looked at him. "Beloved I was thinking about ice cream would you… Are you alright?"

"Yes, of course! Why?"

"Your face's red, maybe the water's too hot." He said, moving closer to the shower, touching the running water, his hand drenching in the warm water. "It's normal."

"Yes, see? I'm fine." He frowned and then lowered his hand, the back of it sliding against her hip pulling a low moan from her throat. His blue eyes lifted, her brown ones met the intense gaze; without warning the blue shifted, from calm blue to stormy darkness. _Oh God, he knows_.


	2. Chapter 2

**Intimacy**

Prompt 077: Lust

There were scars all over him.

Veronica had made love with her husband countless times, always unraveling some new scar and trying to be totally prudent about her reactions about them. But now that she had him naked, under the warm waters of the shower and was scrubbing his back, she could not help but to cringe. His back was crisscrossed with scars, some superficial, most angry and deep and seeming to still hurt. He didn't seem to mind as she touched them, apparently not keeping a thing from her, but deep down he was keeping everything from her. How could he have gotten such angry looking injuries, how did he ever heal, on his own…? Veronica's soul was tortured, ins ilence, as she refused herself to ask about them; Balthazar didn't share much about those years he spent alone, only when it was either something funny or absolutely necessary.

Veronica leaned and kissed his scars, making his head fall and water drip in torrents through the heavy bangs of dirty blonde hair. "Veronica." He said softly, in a moan even, as she knelt before him and kissed the small of his back, the scars tracing lines down his muscles and to his hips. Her caresses did not stop, and moved down his scarred thighs and then back up and around to his stomach, feeling him chuckle as if he were been teased. "Beloved."

"My sweet Balthazar," She whispered, kissing the skin over his tailbone along with the scar that moved from there to his ribs, or maybe the other way around, she wasn't sure.

"They are nothing, beloved, really."

Veronica knew her husband had always capable of absorbing information, even through their link, newly fixed and properly kept, but Veronica also had wanted him to feel accepted. His scars were nothing to her, Balthazar was still her true and only love… "They are like badges to me, more than scars." Her hands fell to her sides, as Balthazar turned and smiled down at her. "I went through many painful things to have you here, and I would do them over and over again if need be."

"No, Balthazar…"

"Stand, Veronica, please." And she did so, taking his hand and pressing close because her legs were without circulation. And because she wanted to touch him with her own skin. "I want to make love to you." A moan escaped her and she felt his lips find hers in a crushing kiss.

'  
'

"You should take vacations."

"Sorry?"

"Vacations, to go to your honeymoon." Dave suggested out of the blue, sitting across from him in the middle of the lab, there had been a long silence between them, and the fire around the ring had been extinguished a goof fifteen minutes. Balthazar frowned at Dave, not understand the origins of this idea… "I've been sitting here without you ordering me around for twenty minutes, you need to go get it done with Veronica."

"What a good idea!" Said Balthazar quickly getting up and putting on his coat. "I will _get it done_ with Veronica then. See you tomorrow."

"You'll die of too much sex!" Called Dave after the master, making the man return to the catwalk above and lean to look down at his apprentice

"Dave, when you are as old as I am, you discover certain things and one of them is that there is no such thing as _too much sex_!" And Balthazar left a stupefied Dave behind.

'  
'

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Asked Veronica's voice from the other side of the door, while Becky sat on the dressing room's only chair with legs crossed.

"Please Veronica is your husband's birthday. This is the gift I'm well aware that keep on giving." Said the younger sorceress, smiling as her friend struggled with what they had selected. Actually Veronica had eyed it and blushed on the spot and Becky had told her she was trying it on.

"I just feel… Weir."

"Because you are used to cover everything up with skirts, pants and long sleeve blouses."

"I was groomed to be a lady."

"So was I; but this particular outfit is not for going out… Hell it won't even be on you for long enough to get a good feeling out of it."

"I thought that was the idea; getting a good feel out of it." They both laughed, and Becky stood.

"Yes it is. Are you ready?"

There was a moment of silence, in which Becky waited for Veronica to come out. "I'm not coming out."

"Why not?"

"It's too revealing."

"That's the general idea!"

"I'm going to take it off!"

"Don't you dare; now let me see." There was another second of silence and after a good fifteen second wait the door slid open a mere crack, but before Becky could pry it open Veronica slid her fingers, sighed.

"Don't you dare laugh." Whispered Veronica, opening the door the rest of the way.

"Why would I laugh? We told the clerk we are lovers so I can help you choose one of these… Oh My God! I've never been envious of another friend's body but you are just so… so…."

"Plump. In a good way; I know."

"I hate you."

"No you don't."

"Do you even have a push up bra?" Asked Becky, unable to help herself and touching.

"No, it's… their natural disposition."

"Now I really do hate you."

'  
'

Veronica was naked, feeling the warmth of the little fireplace they owned. Balthazar's head rested over her naked lap, his hair messy and warm covering some of her thigh and knee, while he rested equally naked over the living room's carpet. Veronica combed his hair from time to time, she also massaged his scalp or traced lazy lines over his face. They had just made love; sweet quiet love, the sort of love making she dreamed about while thinking about him in her dreams within the Keep. She leaned, kissing his lips, and felt his hand lift touch the back of her head and knead a little at her neck's muscles.

"Beloved." He murmured softly, eyes still closed, making Veronica close her own eyes and breath in his scent. "How I love you."

The words always brought tears to her closed eyes.

'  
'

Author's Ramblings: I did get a few reviews, I did get a lot of fav story for this particular piece and I wanted to thank all of you guys who read it and like it. I do understand why you wouldn't post but one of my reviewers asked me to do more about this two and I wondered if it would be a good idea, specially when involving Dave and Becky. So this is what came up. ^_^! I hope I didn't disappoint and yes I know is shorter but I don't want to make them sound too corny you know. Remember these are snippets. Thanks for reading!


End file.
